monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
General Monger
General Warren R. Monger is the man in charge of Area Fifty-Something, where the monsters are kept. The monsters attempt several escape plans to outwit the general, but never succeeded. He gave Ginormica a tour of the facility shortly after she was captured. Once the Robot Probe attacked Earth, he met with the US leaders, including President Hathaway, to discuss his plan. On the screen in the meeting room he displayed pictures of the monsters, which Miss Ronson screamed at when she saw them. When he showed a film of Ginormica, the President screamed. His plan was to send the Monsters to destroy the probe. He then went back to the monster prison, and told the monsters they were getting out. He discussed what he asked of the monsters, and also added that they would be freed. After the robot was destroyed, he took Susan and the others to her hometown, stating that he "called your family to let them know you were coming home. I also called the Modesto PD; told them not to shoot at you." Later, when Susan was captured, he took the others up to Gallaxhar's ship, so that they could free Susan. Afterwards, he and Butterflyasurus arrived to save the monsters from the ship exploding. Down on the ground, he said that he was so proud he could cry, "if I hadn't lost my tear ducts in the war." He then stated that a radioactively mutated snail called Esgargantua was slowly making its way towards Paris. He claims to be 90 years old, in spite of his youthful appearance. Biography Early life General Monger was raised in Danville, Virgina. He graduated from West Point with a Bachelor of Science and a minor in Monster Capture.MonstersvsAliens.com In B.O.B.'s Big Break Monger was a captain, not yet promoted but he did have his signature posters all over the base. When the monsters invited Monger to B.O.B.'s birthday party, he was unaware of B.O.B.'s newly acquired telepathy. After forcing him to confess to a secret access panel to their cells, the monsters make their escape. Monger battles the monsters until they reach an aircraft and fly for an insignificant amount of time because B.O.B. mistook the plane for his birthday Pinata. With their ride ruined and B.O.B. losing his new powers, the monsters have no choice but to admit defeat. Monger happily sends them to their cells, and enjoys the latter half of B.O.B.'s birthday party. In Monsters vs. Aliens After her transformation and military arrest by soldiers, the General gives Susan a tour of Area Fifty-Something. 3 weeks later, a Robot Probe arrives on earth and defeats the army's defenses. With no one else coming up with either brilliant or stupid ideas, General Monger proposes to use the Monsters to destroy the intergalactic menace, and he escorts them himself to the battleground. The plan works, and the probe is destroyed at the Golden Gate Bridge. The General takes them back to Susan's Hometown in Modesto. When Insectosaurus is seemingly killed by Gallaxhar and Susan is captured, Monger gives the remaining monsters Jetpacks to board the giant Spaceship. As the ship began it's self-destruction, the monsters were greeted by the wonderful sight of the General riding the revived Insectosaurus, now Butterflysaurus. With their freedom secured, Monger soon informs the monsters of Esgargantua approaching Paris, France, granting Susan's wish of visiting the city. Monger's plans soon promoted him to President's senior security staff. He's last seen berating the President when he presses a vital button. In Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space He informs the monsters about the alien "pit stop", and sends them to check on it. Later on, he shows up to congratulate them on their victory, saying that he loved the smell of pumpkins. In Night of the Living Carrots When he appears on sight, he fights the carrots single-handedly and everyone, especially himself believe he would be victorious. Instead, he is overwhelmed by the enemy, becomes a zombie and like everyone else, he is saved by B.O.B. Family Based upon various comments, Monger may, or may not, have, or had: *Mother- He calls out for "Momma Monger" when scared. *Wife- Mentioned in B.O.B.'s Big Break. *At least one niece, possibly more, and nephews. *Siblings/-in-Laws- based on comments about nieces and nephews. Trivia *Based on certain comments, Monger equates the smell of pumpkins with pie, and victory. *So far, the only thing he can confirm about himself is that he's allergic to cats, as proven in Ginormicat!. Gallery File:Monger.jpg|Promotional poster File:Monger2.JPG|Official website bio General Monger.png|Monger with his trademark jetpack Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-13h54m04s90.jpg|The General smiles vlcsnap-2013-11-23-18h38m56s98.jpg References Category:Humans Category:Male